1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle occupant safety apparatus, and particularly relates to an air bag module including a housing and a retaining ring for securing an air bag to the housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical air bag module includes an air bag, an inflator for inflating the air bag, and a housing in which the air bag and the inflator are disposed. The air bag is connected to a retaining ring. The retaining ring is then secured to the housing with rivets or screws to retain the air bag in the housing. In the event of a vehicle collision, the inflator is actuated to direct inflation fluid into the air bag. The air bag inflates into a position to restrain the vehicle occupant from forcefully striking parts of the vehicle.